


Diary of a Village Warrior

by Diamond_Hacker



Category: 8-Bit Warrior - Cube Kid, Baby Zeke - Dr. Block, Surfer Villager - Dr. Block, Village Warrior Wiki, Winston the Wandering Trader - Dr. Block
Genre: Diary of Baby Zeke, Diary of Dave the villager, Diary of Steve the Noob, Diary of a Surfer Villager, Diary of an 8-bit warrior, KidOfCubes, Minecraft, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28543860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Hacker/pseuds/Diamond_Hacker
Summary: A story of a hero and his friends, from noobs to legends. They venture across the universe, in search of the 10 weapons which can finally destroy Herobrine, once and for all.
Kudos: 1





	1. School Starts

**Monday: Update I**

Clankity, Clank-Clank-Clank…

OI!!! Stop it already, you stupid skeleton! I’m trying to sleep! Is that not even possible?

**Sigh.** This is what happens almost every night, and I’m not sure which one is better: dealing with a big horde of annoying mobs or dealing with Steve killing monsters all night. It’s pretty much the same. And I would pay a **thousand** emeralds, just for something— something to block out that sound that keeps me awake all night. And, if those kids next door don’t stop screaming every time a creeper blows up, I might just move to another town - maybe even Entity City, the largest city of **all** the continents. Really, I have something to finally look forward to: School. I know, I know! I know what you’re thinking! That school is lame! But it’s better than farming chores: 

“OI, Darren, did you harvest the wheat? The mayor’s coming and needs cake! Come on!”

“Hey Darren, craft a better hoe, that is a wooden one, you know that, right???”

“Darren, how about the water??? Did you forget that plants need water???”

**I know. Totally, totally lame life.**

And so, here I am at school, writing while the teacher is taking attendance.

Mike? Here.

Alyssa? Here.

Raymond? Here.

Max? Here. 

Emma? Here.

Darren? Darren?!? DARREN?!!?

These were my last thoughts before being shaken from assembly. Stupid Mr. Oakwood. What a cranky idiot. 

So I said, “Mr. Oakwood, I’m here!!!”

He growled. Next time you “try” to goof off in assembly, you can say to the Head Administrator of The School Of Minecraft Everything!”

**Seriously???** **The School Of Minecraft Everything??? What kind of minecraft school name is THAT???**

**And who is the Head Administrator of The School Of Minecraft Everything???**

Mr. Oakwood lectured on and on. “The HA of TSOME is Brio Legendstar!!!” 

And so we started the mining class. (Perfect timing teachers!!!) In mining class we have to mine for stuff, can’t go more than twenty blocks deep. 

**Oh, yeah. I forgot-- you can keep the ores unless they are special ores.**

I started getting some coal. Two veins; not too much. I wanted to get to a site where I could no longer hear the guaranteed pickaxe mining sound. So I did. I must’ve dug at least fifty blocks horizontally. Then I found an iron ore with five iron. I started digging down in a circle-stair pattern, and…

**I GOT GOLD! FOUR GOLD ORES EXACTLY!!!**

Then, I saw Max. 

He acted chill and said, “Hey, D-Dude, What’sup? I got some redstone and lapis already!”

My eyes bulged open. “WHAT???” I screamed. “HOW???” I checked the very dim light of the surface. “How did you get rare ores already? It was just thirty minutes!” 

Max said, “Chill, bro.” 

I dug furiously, leaving Max in my dust. I saw a shimmer. REDSTONE!!! I had never been so excited!!!

Then I heard a big bell ringing, saying, “ _Attention students, the mining session is over. Please return back to class for crafting with Mrs. Woodensmither.”_

Okay. I don’t know who made these **ridiculous** rules, but all I know is that Mrs. Woodensmither is very strict.

Now was crafting. Mrs. Woodensmither said, “Now, class, I believe you have gotten some stone from mining with Mr. Oakwood. The class said, “Yes.” She said, “Okay. Go get some wood from the school trees. Then you can craft ANYTHING…” The children gasped. The couple who had wood tried to craft an iron sword with the ingots they mined up and smelted in class. But then teacher said, “...ANYTHING that only requires wood, leather and stone.” 

The class heaved a groan. Emma protested. “Why can’t we make iron tools?” 

Jimmy whined. “Yeah, what she said.”

Mrs. Woodensmither rolled her eyes and said, “No exceptions, class.”

During class I crafted a stone sword, pickaxe, axe and shovel. I also crafted a leather chestplate and boots.

Satisfied when I heard the bell ring, I headed to lunch.

**Monday: Update II**

“Mmm...” I said to Jimmy. “Cakes and apples are the best lunches around!” 

“Yeah!” he responded.

However, Max and Mike came over.

“Hey.” I spat.

“Hey.” They said.

Mike interrupted me and asked stupid questions.

“Hey Darren, you know what squids are?”

“Have you ever eaten grass stew?”

“Have you ever milked a mooshroom?”

**HeJjO!!! i’M dArReN tHe NoOb OvErLoRd!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Monday: Update III**

Okay, I’m in combat class, writing here. I did NOT write that. Apparently Mike disturbed me so much asking his ridiculous questions that Max got the chance to write in here about stupid things.

Anyway. Back to combat class.

Most of us, having created swords in crafting, hacked at a dummy with Ms. Dummydude’s command.

**One hour later…**

Finally!!! The class ended!!! I was so tired.

Then… oop. Time for farming. I sighed.

Mr. Christopher said, “Okay, get your wooden hoes and till some land. Get a bucket, dig some dirt and pour the water in. You can get some water at the school well.” He continued. “And, after that, you should place some seeds of any variety. But everyone must only choose ONE kind of seed.” He stopped dramatically with a flourish. Now, class, get to work!”

In two hours I was finished. “Woo.” I said to Jimmy and Emma.

They agreed.

At dinner that night, my mom and dad said, “Son, we’re so proud of you on your first day of school.”

“Yeah. I know.” I mumbled as I chewed the carrots and steak.

When I finished dinner, I secretly. Secretly. SECRETLY thought, “What if I create an iron sword?” 

Mind blown. 

Pretty soon, I crafted an OP iron sword.

Pretty impressive for a first-day-at-school-twelve-year-old, right?

**Yeah. Like I said, impressive.**

Then, I collapsed on my bed.

(ZZZZZZZZZZ SNORT ZZZZZZZZZZ)


	2. Determination

**Tuesday: Update I**

Boing-boing-boing-boing- **SMUSH!!!**

That was my last thought before waking up in bed. My eyes wide open, I screamed, “Who did that?!?” “Who is it?!?”

I climbed down the bed, with puddles of sweat inside my robe.

Sighing, I shoved it in the laundry bin and took another plain brown robe.

And then I heard a:

Sssss… Scritch-scratch-scritch… **HIISSSSSSS… …**

**-_- Okay this is ridiculous. How is a spider and a creeper supposed to climb up the roof???**

Wait. Wait. WAIT!!!

**IT’S A CREEPER JOCKEY!!!**

**(just kidding)**

And it was good I woke up today earlier anyway. Yesterday at mining class we were told we needed to bring a shield, in case of any mobs that come out.

**Man! I can’t believe I never thought of that!!!**

In almost fifteen minutes, I crafted a shield.

And I still had eight iron ingots left (I mined more but didn’t write it in my diary, sorry) so I went to the blacksmith shop downtown, near the shop “John’s Cakes, Cookies and Ice Cream”. 

The blacksmith there greeted me. “Why, hello there, young villager! What do you want to buy? Or do you want to sell?”

I smiled. “My name is Darren. I’m here to sell eight iron ingots for two emeralds each.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Darren.” He said. “My name is Sam Ironhead. Nice to meet you.”

I grinned as he accepted the ingots and gave me sixteen emeralds. 

**Perfect. I’ll be able to buy some sweet stuff with my emeralds. Shiny.**

Then I remembered. “Oh yeah! It’s time for school!”

_Derp._

I skipped to school. On the way there, Brio stopped me. 

I stammered. “S-s-sir, I was j-just g-g-going t-to s-school.”

He straightened. “Oh. Well, make sure you don’t goof off in class again, today we’re not tolerating any nonsense!”

“Yes sir.” I babbled, looking down.

Then we parted ways. 

I thought, “Am I really that bad?”

Before long, my thoughts were carried to mining class. 

Mr. Oakwood said, “Okay class, when you come to school, step on the pressure plate, and the secretary will check your name as “At school.” 

All of us said, “Okay.”

Then we went down our holes. 

I ran to the spot where I previously dug to. I dug a staircase to layer thirty, now the mining site extended to layer fifty. 

I found a lot of coal, ten veins and forty-three exactly and six iron ores. I even found two gold veins with seven gold ores and one redstone vein with three redstone dust. Suddenly… 

**Chhhh-Squeak!!! Ssss…**

I froze. My fingers felt all numb. There was a spider behind the wall! Cautiously, I chipped away at the granite-stone layers and… 

“AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!” I screamed. I heard many clatters as I equipped my sword. They must’ve been my frightened classmates in the mine. I heard many fast footsteps coming my way.

I thought, “Well, it’s now or never.”

_Swish!_

“OUCH!” I shrieked after the spider dealt a blow that was painful but thankfully, my leather chestplate resisted the blow with eight hearts left. The spider had five hearts left. 

I heard some teachers running and classmates drop their pickaxes in shock. But I didn’t care. It was my own life!

“Yes,” I thought.

_Wham!_

I dealt three hearts and another strike.

**A critical hit.**

_Slice!_ Ssss…

The spider disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was then that Brio, Mr. Oakwood, The Mayor and most of my classmates came. 

“What happened?”

“I heard a big screech!”

“Was there a monster here?”

I grinned and pointed to the spider eye and string.

Brio gasped.

Mr. Oakwood grabbed the speaker and shouted in it, _“People, please get to your next class: Crafting. Thank you.”_

_Man, I just killed a spider, and it’s time for crafting? Grr. Whatever._

So anyways, the teacher, Mrs. Woodensmither, said, “Class, you can also craft iron stuff in ADDITION to wood, stone, sand and leather.”

I pumped my fist in the air. “YESSS!!! I can finally have a whole set of iron armor!!!”

The teacher, unamused, and taken aback said, “Annnndddd… Aaannnnnywway, you can start your crafting.”

Almost all of us crafted iron swords, chestplates, helmets and boots. I crafted the helmet and boots and still had leftovers! So I created an iron hoe. I gave my iron ingots to classmates who accepted them gleefully.

Then it was lunch time. I had so much fun I didn’t realise that my stomach was rumbling!

_Apologies._

Today I had some diamond chunk, which is ice cream. I also picked a melon and… bad news.

The elders, the “wisest” supposedly, (don’t judge me, the mayor decided this) decided to give us steak stew and a new combat teacher, an elder: Urm. Many of us knew that he was a cranky and slow combat teacher, so we agreed to meet at a secret house-structure built to my bedroom. Because we would learn nothing in class!

_I do mean offense._

And, steak stew is really disgusting.

So I dumped it in-don’t tell anyone-the trash when the teachers weren’t looking.

_Lol._

Then the bell rang. “Whoop de doo,” I thought as I shivered and rolled my eyes.

The teacher, Urm greeted us. “Hi, little students! Today’s lesson is: **How to use a sword**.

**How to use a sword?!? Everyone knows how to do that!**

We all watched the teacher- the noob here- put his hand on the handle of the sword. Urm said, “Here, see, this is the handle of the sword!” He pointed at the handle.

_Duh, everyone knows that, you idiotic teacher! You’re a noob!_

“And this is how you swing your sword!” Urm swung his sword- his pathetic little wooden sword and it missed the dummy-target, sending it clattering on the ground. Urm grunted. “Just a little rusty, this sword.”

Then Max interrupted. “Sir Urm, what is your combat level?”

“My level, of course, is 9%!” Urm smiled. “Why do you ask, sonny?”

Most of us had snickered at the noob teacher- whose level was not even at 10%, which almost quarter the class had acheived during the combat practice yesterday and, since most of us dreamt to be warriors, we all had chopped grass with sticks, hoping to get a better score.

Let’s just say, practically we learned nothing.

Then was farming.

The teacher, who apparently changed to Mr. Coalcrafter, said, “Class, time for some breeding! We will breed cows and sheep today.” 

_Well, that sucks._

Since I’m already a farmer and my family has cows, sheep, pigs, rabbits, chickens, and even mooshrooms, I know almost everything to breeding.

_Waah. Why can’t any class be more, well, interesting?!?_

All I can say about the class is the teacher lectured a lot and I nearly fell asleep.

“Okay class,” Mr. Coalcrafter shouted. “Time for fishing, the last class of the day.” 

_Since when was there a FISHING class???_

We all grudgingly walked to the classroom, which, thankfully was out in the field, with a large lake. I don’t actually know much about fishing, so I was all ecstatic to get beginning. The teacher, Mr. Fishingpole rambled, “Okay class, today yer going to start learnin’ how to go fishin’!” He demonstrated. First, you reel the line. Next wait for the bubbles to get to your pole. Then finally, you will reel in your fish! 

The first fish I got was a tropical fish, a supa rare fish. I had no use to this, but figured I should keep it, just in case I have a cat or something later in the years. Next was a cod, and a pufferfish, then a book. I read the inscription out loud. 

“Diary of a Village Warrior, Beta Version”. 

My mind froze.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” I screamed.

Everyone rushed to me and I explained that there was a doppelganger who was scheming on me.

“Okay son,” Mr. Fishingpole patted me on the back. “There’s an announcement in the auditorium, so make sure to get there in five minutes.”

I limped there slowly, with Jimmy and Emma’s help.

“Sorry for the book there, Darren.” Jimmy and Emma smiled grimly.

Suddenly, a loud voice shouted, “Attention students!” and interrupted our thoughts. We looked up, seeing Brio and the Mayor and most of the elders. Brio said, “We now know that we can’t hide in our homes…” The Mayor smiling, said, “We have to fight back…” There was a big gasp and a hush in the auditorium. Me, myself wanted to be a warrior too. Is this it?!? And one of the elders said, “We know that we have to fight, so ten of the best students will defend the walls of Notch Town.” And Brio continued. “You will be receiving your record sheets now.” And that was the end. 

I read my record at home after saying “hi” to my parents.

Jimmy and Emma came over to check our records.

Here, I’ll show you:

Level: Me: 8 Jimmy: 6 Emma: 5

Mining: Me: 12% Jimmy: 11% Emma: 8%

Combat: Me: 7% Jimmy: 3% Emma: 6%

Trading: Me: 11% Jimmy: 9% Emma: 13%

Building: Me: 4% Jimmy: 7% Emma: 4%

Crafting: Me: 9% Jimmy: 10% Emma: 6%

Then my mom’s voice echoed up to my bedroom. “Time for dinner!”

We raced down the stairs to see a giant pot of mushroom stew- a decent meal. Also some roasted chicken and cookies for dessert.

After eating, Jimmy and Emma said goodbye, and I trudged up the stairs and fell face-first onto my bed.


	3. Break in!

**Wednesday: Update I**

To. Day. Was. The. Most. Epic. Day. Of. My. Life. Yet.

**Wow. Herobrine actually sent mobs that broke into the walls!!!**

_ Sorry. Got a bit excited there. _

Anyway, the classes today were:

9:00= Mining Class with Mr. Oakwood

10:30= Crafting Class with Mrs. Woodensmither

12:00= Lunch

1:00= Mob Defense and Mob Fighting Class with Ms. Baneblock

2:30= Redstone class with Mr. Inventdust

3:30= Assembly to 4:00 (if there is an assembly)

So anyway, where was I?

**Oh, yeah. Herobrine’s forces broke through the wall, right?**

**Sorry. Got a bit disturbed there.**

And I was at school with my friends at mining class, crafting class, nothing normal, except we were allowed to craft things with gold and redstone. Lunch was of a normal sight. I was chatting with Jimmy about whether if we would actually get an  **attack** at Notch Town. We knew about Herobrine since the first day of school. It wasn’t necessary to talk about he- Herobrine, because, well, we were all old students, and something as scary as Herobrine I definitely would have remembered. 

So at combat class, we were very eager to learn new things, but turns out Urm was talking stupid things again.

The class heaved a long, long, moan.

Urm said, “Zombies are slow mobs. Rather you want to shoot them with bows and arrows or using the sword is fine, because the zombies is so slow it wouldn’t even be able to strike at you even if it saw you. Skeletons are dangerous mobs. You can use a bow and arrow but most efficient is sword and shield. You can block the arrows while advancing to skeletons. Same with strays. But they inflict slowness with their arrows. Husks are same as zombies, but also inflict slowness. Slimes are stupid cubes that bounce around and split until…” Seriously. I know about zombies, husks, skeletons, strays, slimes and… “The blaze shoots fireballs and can be killed with snowballs too…” 

_ Bruh. _

I raised up my hand.

Urm asked, “What, sonny?”

I said, sarcastically, “You don’t have to talk about mobs! We can find info about them in Mobs Handbooks! We were given those last year!”

Urm, the teacher, realising that he made a mistake, mumbled, “Whoops. Now let’s split into two parts: one the zombies and the other: swimming away.”

He ordered us to split to two from which side of the room we were in.

Me and Emma were on the same team, along with John, another great friend. Urm shouted, “3… 2… 1… GO PEOPLE!!!”

We were swimming away decently, but the few that were attacked were out of the game and had to do push-ups and whack a dummy until no survivors left.

John was taken away! Along with several classmates. 

Lastly, there were only ten of us. I took lead with Emma and an arrogant boy: Stephen. His parents were miners and made fortunes by selling their wares. Then a scream. And another. And another.

Finally, only me and Stephen remained. I glanced at the others. I thought, “Well, they are already doing push ups anyway,” “So why should I continue?” I slowed down and was dragged up to the platform. Beating the dummy, I saw one of the zombies kick another to get a boost of speed. Stephen was tagged. 

**Then, it was time for lunch.**

Not much happened at lunch, but I heard a scream, another, and another. I saw flames from the cobblestone walls’ four corner guards’ shacks. Then they appeared to the eastern wall. All of us ran there and took all combat material. We didn’t stop at anything; just ran.

I saw zombies… wearing ARMOR?

There were about three hundred zombies that came from the east, wearing at least a leather cap and chestplate. Some had iron swords.

Without warning, me, Jimmy, Emma and Stephen charged at the incoming piece of brownish-green, chopping zombies in half in ten seconds. Then I saw a rope and a  _ fwipp! _ I and many turned around, seeing him: Steve! Wearing his diamond armor with diamond sword, he cut zombies to quarters and exploded skeletons with TNT traps. He shot at creepers and dumped lava buckets on spiders. Half the army was extinguished in an hour and I felt proud. I killed

Twenty zombies, fifteen skeletons, eight spiders, two creepers and one slime.

**I know. Really cool.**

I envisioned myself as the famous Lord Darren the great, and Jimmy was Commander Jimmy. Emma and John were part of my posse, adventuring around the globe. Sadly, my imagination was cut short when Steve punched me. “Wake up!” he screamed. “We’ve got a battle here!” Dazed, I looked around. Lots of mob drops laid on the cobblestone bricks that resumed the floor and sadly, some villager drops too, the swords and armor that they wore before being slain. Seeing that, I showed my rage to a charged creeper. 

“YYYyYYyyyyYYyyyyYyyaaaaAAAAaaaaAAAARrrrrRRRRRrrrrRRRrRrRRrrrgGGGGggggggHHHHHHhhHhhhhhhHhhh!!!” I shouted at the top of my lungs. Then I bolted to a charged creeper’s back. I slashed repeatedly at the big pile of electrified leaves. At half a heart, it decided to explode when I killed it, so I put my sword and shield in front of me. I got blasted away in the air. Up the clouds, to where even phantoms, bats and ender dragons won’t go if spawned in the overworld (jk lol) and fell down. I grabbed my sword and sliced off the heads of fifteen zombies, three skeletons, one creeper and five spiders.

Everyone was, “WhhHHhHhhoooooOOOoooooOOOaAAAaaaAAAAaAaAAAAAAaaaAA!!!” (which was why the text was like that; my ears were in the wind while falling down, so the sound was like that.

I n the end, we sent the last ten zombies scrambling back to the forest, but… 

**No. They weren’t done.**

A giant skeleton with an obsidian chestplate and helmet crashed through our town, destroying everything.

Then, I heard a sharp sound:  _ Skkwwweee!!  _ An arrow pierced the bosses’ leg. I heard Emma in my brain. “It was me who shot that arrow. We will defend the town. Now go to the library with Max and Mike. See what you can find about the skeleton.” I did. Grabbing Mike and Max, I explained the situation. I kind of lied, “Maybe we can find some info in the town library about giant skeletons,” I gasped without breath. “Come on!” As they ran with me.

“Quickly!” I panted to the librarian, Mrs. Booknook. “Tell us where to find info about bosses!” She raised an eye from her book:  _ Future shenanigans about stupid kids. _

“That way to bosses and legends,” pointing to the west corner of the library, looking at us suspiciously.

I quickly grabbed a book on the shelf called:  _ Legends about powerful mobs and bosses: are they true? _

Max furiously flipped the pages, examining the drawings.

“Nope, nope, nah, no, nuh-uh, nothing, no…” “AHA!” Mike screamed as he pointed to an inscription with a drawing below it. It read:  _ The Skeleton King.”  _ Then we heard Mrs. Booknook’s screaming. “Don’t shout in the library, young men!”

I read the page. “The Skeleton King, born in the time when villagers were first evolved. He has watched over the kingdom of skeletons and is loyal to the feared Herobrine. He wields a fishing pole with a hook enchanted with Sharpness X and Flexibility III.” 

Some of the other bosses were pretty interesting:

The Steel Giant, who can only be killed with the Aetherite Sword.

The Obsidian Zombie, who literally has to be mined to be killed.

And so on, so on.

We examined the page one last time.

Max said, “Looks like he has a phobia.”

Mike, confused, asked, “What do you mean?”

Max explained, “You know how creepers are afraid of cats and skeletons are afraid of dogs? Well, he has one. He’s has  claustrophobia, which means being scared of being trapped in small spaces.” “Then what are you waiting for?” I said as I was putting the book back on the shelf. “Let’s go!” Before they had a chance to say anything I had already zoomed out the building and to the eastern wall. I began to formulate a plan. I pillared up in front of him. “Hey, noob skeleton. I’m here to kill you! I stuck my tongue out and did a series of very annoying dances. He swiped at me and swiped. I shouted down to the street where no one remained, only stuck at school to Mike, Emma, Max and John. Make a thingy to trap this big pile of bones! He’s claustrophobic!”

Immediately, after a minute, the stone tower was created. I told them, “Gimme your gunpowder!” We had fifty gunpowder in total. Some of the drops had lingered on the floor after many retreated.

Quickly, I set a crafting table and crafted ten TNT. I lit one of them with flint and steel and Mike, Max, Emma and John helped me get all the TNT into the building. We covered it with stone quickly. “Now jump if you want to live!” I screamed. We all jumped into the well.

BBbBbBBBBBbBbbBBbbBBbbbBBbbaaaAAAAA - BBAaaaAAAAAaaA -BbBBbbbBBbBbbbbBbbbbboooOOOOooOoOooOMMMMmm!

_ Silence. _

Many rushed to us and exclaimed, “Congratulations! We saw how epic it was when you defeated the boss!” And the blacksmith I met yesterday gave me a diamond. Many patted me on the back. And Brio himself pinned something to my robe. That was the last thing I knew about before I passed out.


	4. Victory and Invent

**Thursday: Update I**

_ “We hear the hero, for all this sake, wow it’s such a honor to find someone to kill, he strived to protect, with his faithful friends, together they blew up a skeleton king boss…” _

“WHO’S SINGING A SONG?!?” I screamed at the top of my lungs, shocked.

Then it stopped.

_ Whoops. _

Brio and the Mayor walked in. Brio said, “It was the tune of our newest song, _Can’t stop the hero_ . We played it, hoping to wake you up, and… uh… no offense.”

“Aaannnnyyywaay, let’s get on.” I demanded.

The Mayor exclaimed proudly, “You see, the diamond pinned to your robe is the  **Badge of the Diamond Leader** . It symbolyzes who much you value Notch Town, depending on how shiny it is.” I looked down. The diamond was shining very brightly. “It was also given to your friends. Thank you for slaying that giant beast. We couldn’t thank you and your friends enough.” I cut him short. “Excuse me, sir, but our teacher, the combat one teaches us boring stuff, like what mobs there are and what a handle is called.” Brio scratched his chin. “Yes. I have heard so with many others.” “How about Steve?” I asked. Brio and the Mayor nodded eagerly. “Yes. Brilliant idea. I would like to see his talents. Meet me and the elders and tell everyone to do so at the south wall.” “Yes sir.” I said. “Oh yes,” Brio concluded. “You will receive a payment of one hundred emeralds.” The Mayor said, “School is also closed today.

**“Booyah!”** I cheered.

OnE hUnDrEd EmErAlDs??? i’Ve NeVeR hAd So MaNy EmErALdS!

Brio then took a hundred emeralds and gave them to me. “Oh yeah, man! I’ll be able to buy a diamond sword!” I paused. “Oh yeah!” I pumped my fist in the air. The Mayor smiled. “Yes, and you’ll still have twenty emeralds left. I suggest you buy them now because later the diamonds will get rarer as we mine more and more, and will have a high demand for them. “Understood!” I saluted as I zoomed out of the room, which by the way, finally remembered was my room.

I went to Sam Ironhead’s blacksmith shop and told him, “Got any diamonds on sale?” He responded, digging behind the counters. “As a matter of fact, I do.” “I have one right here. You can have it for forty emeralds.” He grinned. “My price is a lot more fairer compared to that cranky old man, Josh. He charges a hundred emeralds for each diamond. You better take this last one before I run out of stock.” “I paid him my emeralds. “Thanks.” I said as I shook his hand. “Same to you.” He grinned. I took the shiny, blue ore. 

_ Oooh. _

Then I snapped back to reality. “Mr. Ironhead, do you know who else has another diamond?” I asked. He scratched his chin. “I’d say Mr. Longbeard has one, but I’m not sure.” I responded, “ ‘Kay, gotcha. See ya soon!” I shouted back to him, exactly at 8:00.

I zoomed down the town square and to the blacksmith shop. “Hi, Mr. Longbeard, got any diamonds for sale?” I asked hopefully, raising an eyebrow. He looked up at me. “Yes. Four diamonds and forty-five emeralds each.”

_ What?!? How did he get so many diamonds?!? I’m buying one, obviously. _

“One please.” I said as I grudgingly gave my emeralds to him and raced back home. “Pleasure doing buisness wi-” As I zoomed down to the town square. I pillared up using polished andesite and put a crafting table. Two diamonds and one stick, I had crafted a diamond sword!

I raised it up to the sky, the light shimmering off the crust. And that was when they came out. Villagers. 

“Oooh, shiny!”

“Hey, it’s Darren, the town hero!”

“Wow!”

For the first time in my twelve-year-old life, I felt proud of my achievement yesterday. I jumped down, congratulated by many villagers, along with Emma, Jimmy and John. They felt proud to embrace our celebration, but then I saw something that made my heart sink.

**Steven and his crew, Will and Ben.**

They came up to me. Steven stuck his tongue at me, and sneered, “Ha! Are you too chicken to protect yourself with your baby wooden sword? Ha! What a chicken!” He lowered his voice, and whispered, “You’ll never be the town hero. I am! I have always been and always will!”

Now, I didn’t mention about him being the village hero, but he has been the only one before to kill a zombie, skeleton and creeper.

_ What a stupid deed he achieved, _ I thought.  _ That’s stupid villagers worship someone that hasn’t even slayed ten mobs. Derp. _

Then I shouted at Steven, “If you’re gonna try something, then bring it!” He smirked. “How about a contest?”

**“Sure.”**

I had peeked at his record book, and crafting was his weakest spot.

**“So let’s try brewing.” I said.** He gulped, and took two brewing stands and some nether wart, along with sugar. He sneered, “Go get some sugar and nether wart. I ain’t gonna provide you any materials.” I bolted back home to my personal chest in my bedroom. I got a glowstone block and some sugar with nether wart. Oh, and a water bottle. I raced back to the town square where everyone was waiting for me. Before I brewed my potion though, I stuffed the glowstone inside the awkward potion (that I had already made), and made a, maybe Rocket Swiftness potion or something. That was about time Steven finished his potion. Jimmy said, “Three… Two… One…  **GO!!!** ” By now everyone was already looking. We zoomed out at the same time and… let’s just say, I had gone to my house, the checkmark in less than five seconds. Normally it would take about one minute. I could still see Steven’s outline, but barely. So I took a spectral arrow and aimed it at him as I threw a invisibility potion on the arrow and the arrow had a leather tip. He didn’t flinch, and I could see him clearly: Still at John’s house, which is a thirty second sprint.

Everyone cheered for me. Steven grumbled. He was certainly not used to being the loser.

I don’t really want to write more, and I’ll update tomorrow.

Bye.

**Author's Note:**

> Join my discord server: https://discord.com/invite/9HTHkKhR8N


End file.
